Accidents Happen
by After17
Summary: It all started with an accident but she finally got noticed by the school stud. SxS ONESHOT AU


**Accidents Happen**

**Summary: **It all started with an accident but she finally got noticed by the school stud. SxS ONESHOT

"Okay… I think its official- we… _we_ need some girl time," Ino said, walking down the corridors of Sarutobi High. Kids ran down the corridor, trying to catch up with their friends or get into the front of the line.

Ino and her girl pals were walking down to the court yard of the school, to spend their lunch under the trees and watch the boys toss some dead animal skin around.

"I'll say, the new semester has just started so we're at the base of the mountain, we have time, what do you all say to some shopping this Saturday?" Tenten asked, her mandatory school tie hung loosely around her neck, barely tied correctly.

"Sounds good to me- I really want some new boots,"

"Sakura, you have tons of boots do you really need any more?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten!" Ino gasped. "How could you ask that?"

"Sorry Ino but she has like fifty pairs already she can't need anymore,"

"I want some slouchy brown ones… maybe suede," Sakura said.

"I saw some great ones in that cute little boutique- next to the coffee shop my mum and I go to have coffee on Sunday morning," Ino said, clicking her fingers trying to remember in time.

"Nope, it'll come to me later…"

"Never mind just show me on Saturday," Sakura butt in.

"H-hi," "Hi Hinata," "Hey," "Come from the other side?"

"Yes- it's such a long walk, and in this heat…" Hinata said, her hair tied up in a sleek high ponytail and her fringe (bang) brushed to the side of her face, out of her eyes. Her cardigan hung over her shoulders and the sleeves were tied around her neck.

"Hini, we're going to go into town on Saturday for some shopping- you in?" Ino asked.

"I-I'll have to ask my father but it should be fine," Hinata said.

"Hinata- Wuthering heights? Again? Haven't you read the book like a million times?" Tenten asked dryly, noticing the book in her best friends' hands.

"And seen the movie like a gazillion times?" Ino asked, bored. She found Wuthering Heights to be boring.

"B-But guys! The book is just so amazing! It's my favorite- I'd never get sick of it," Hinata protested.

"Alright Hinata," Sakura laughed.

"Where do you want to sit?" Ino asked, eyeing the area.

"What about that bench over there?" Tenten asked, pointing to the red bench under the largest, tree on the school property. The branches moved out and created the most perfect shady area to sit on a hot day.

"Sure," Sakura sighed.

"I-isn't it a little close to the goal post?" Hinata asked, being overly cautious.

"Naw, the guys are idiots but they know how to throw a ball!" Ino laughed with Tenten.

"Sakura what's up?" Ino asked. "You're quiet… too quiet,"

"Yeah? What you planning? World domination?" Tenten asked.

"Nope,"

"Sasuke again?" Ino sighed.

Sakura's cheeks went red the girls sat on the cleanest looking grass under the tree. On the opposite side of the oval sat a large group of girls, from a lower year level watching the boys toss around a ball.

Giggling. Laughing. Dreaming.

"Remember when we like that?" Ino sighed.

"I'd rather not," Sakura said, still watching Sasuke carefully. He threw the ball to an older guy with brown hair, who then ran until he got blocked off by two large guys, he then tossed it to a guy with oily black hair who ran very fast, then tossed to Naruto who then tossed it into the goals.

The girls all clapped.

"WOO!" Ino cried. "GOOD SHOT!"

"Who wants to pay a small fortune to watch a good game when we get one everyday?" Tenten laughed.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto cried, shooting his fist in their general direction.

"Oh, Hinata I have a question about that trig homework," Sakura asked, turning away from the game and pulling out her book.

"Sakura Chan… LOOK OUT!" Naruto cried. Sakura turned to see what Naruto was talking about.

WHAM!  
"Ow!" Sakura cried as the ball bounced off her face and landed in her lap.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Naruto- you ignoramus! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a brain inbet-"

"Sorry… sorry… sorry! I want to see if Sakura's alright," Naruto said, hurrying past Ino's screaming and went to check on Sakura.

Sakura grasped her nose and looked very red in the face.

"Sakura are you all right?" Tenten asked.

"I need a tissue or something," Sakura said, slightly removing her hand to reveal a lot of blood.

"Hn,"

Sakura noticed Naruto's Best friend and the hotter, SMARTER one of the two… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura took the carefully folded tissues from Sasuke and held them to her nose.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry I broke your nose- I'll pay for a new one!" Naruto apologized.

"It's not broken," Sakura murmured, keeping her head tilted back.

"Really? Wow, that's a relief!"

"Sakura- do you need to go to the nurses office?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… yeah- I need more tissues too," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke directly.

"Sakura, keep your head tilted back," Hinata instructed.

"Right,"

"I'll come too," Naruto offered.

"I think you've done enough," Ino snapped.

"What? Who put you in char-"

"Let's go Sakura, do you need some help getting up?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no thanks Sasuke kun, I should be okay," Sakura stood up, wobbling a little here and there.

_Nurses' Office_

"Some idiot threw a ball and it hit her in the nose," Sasuke explained.

"Oh… what rotten luck, do you need an ice pack?" Shizune asked.

"No thank you Shizune, I just need lots of tissues," Sakura said, trying to smile but the tissues blocked her attempts.

"Alright… it doesn't look like it's broken, you just lie down," Shizune said, she went to grab another tissue but the box was empty.

"I'll be right back," Shizune went to her desk and got out a key to open her supply closet but failed to find any. She even went through the first aid kit. She only found two.

"I hope that's enough, Sakura looks like I might have to go to the supply closet for more," Shizune sighed, "But I don't want to leave you two here alone,"

"I don't need anymore tissues Shizune, thank you," Sakura said, taking the two new tissues and carefully placed them to her nose.

"You can trust us Shizune," Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke this is enough,"

"Don't be silly Sakura, you're nose is still bleeding, two won't be enough,"

Sakura was about to reply but Shizune interrupted. "He's right, I'll be two minutes," Shizune went and relocked the closet with the medical supplies to be safe.

"You'll make sure she keeps her head back right?" Shizune said to Sasuke. He nodded. "I'll be right back,"

With that she left.

"Um… thank you Sasuke, for helping me," Sakura said, shyly.

"What makes you think I'm here for you?" Sasuke asked.

"W…What?" Sakura asked, pulling her head so it was level.

"…Sakura…"

With that Sasuke placed a kiss on Sakura's lips.

It was a bit awkward at first, like he was just testing to see if he'd be allowed to place his lips on her's. (Without getting a slap)

But soon he placed both hands on wither side of her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his, careful not to get in the way of her hurt nose.

He pulled away and looked into Sakura's eyes, he was like stone.

"Um… what was that for?" Sakura asked, desperate to break the silence.

More silence.

"Um… Sasuke?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.

"Oh… um…"

"Get to the point,"

"S-sure,"

He let out a heavy sigh. Like relief.

"Good," He smirked and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh and by the way, sorry about the bloody nose, I guess I kicked harder than I thought…"

"W-what? You hurt me on purpose?" She stammered.

"Sorry about that, I needed somewhere private,"

"…I guess… that's… a little sweet…" She said, slowly.

"Sorry but I promise to never hurt you again,"

"Now that's sweet," Sakura leaned over and kissed his lips.

Someone cleared their throat "Uh-hum, did I miss something?" Shizune tapped her foot.

"Maybe?" Sakura guessed, shrugging.


End file.
